Microelectromechanical systems (“MEMS”) are becoming increasingly popular, particularly as such devices are miniaturized and are integrated into integrated circuit manufacturing processes. MEMS devices introduce their own unique requirements into the integration process, however. Electrically interconnecting MEMS devices is an area of unique challenges. In particular, integrating MEMS pressure sensor devices, MEMS motion sensor devices, and MEMS gyroscope sensor devices into the same integrated circuit manufacturing process has posed challenges.